


Valentine

by thrwsaby



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrwsaby/pseuds/thrwsaby
Summary: short one-shot for Valentine's Day. only that.
Relationships: Donnie the Catcher/Horseshoe Crab (Fall Out Boy)





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> hello & happy valentine's day!. i don't really feel in the mood to make a long one-shot - so yeah, take this 200 words o.s in compensation   
> enjoy!

The sky almost look extracted from a oil painting. covered with reds, oranges, purples and blue tones, some clouds gathering and even stars scattered in differents spot.  
All of these mixed in one of the prettiest marvel.

Meanwhile in Hollywood's Hills,  
The carousel music started sounds few moments ago and it was a ''signal'' to the four males. They know the show was about to start.

But two of them were not even close to the carnival...

Horseshoe's body lyed peacefully on the grass, his head on Donnie chest. His arms holding dedicated the others hips.  
Donnie hummed along the song content, he was entertaining curling and uncurling his boyfriend hair. Some flowers fell off of Horse hair but the others still there.

“We should go now, H.” They whispered to the sleppy male after a long silent minutes.

“We could take the night. It's ur Valentine date, Donnie.” The red one imitated the tone with a husky voice. —“The Doctor and Sandman will understand...”  
He made their bodies came closer, and the Green rest their foreheads together, bumping two flushed noses.

“yeah, i think they will...” Donnie smiled, closing his eyes and laughing lightly when Horseshoe kissed his blushed cheeks.


End file.
